Lubricating oils are sold by gasoline service stations, automotive and other retail outlets as well, in containers that are usually cylindrical in shape. The cylindrical body has metallic end portions and a seam joining the top metallic ends with the cylindrical body portion. If the purchaser wishes to administer the oil himself, he will normally require some form of can opener and a funnel of some type. The process of opening the container and pouring the oil through the funnel can be particularly messy and an opener and funnel are not always readily available.